Sonny and Chad: Baby Girl!
by SouthernSweetheart79
Summary: I suck at summaries. Sonny and Chad have a daughter


**I was on my way home for the first time in a year. CDC was very excited to see the woman I left behind, not willingly I might add. She won't meet me at the airport, I don't know why though. I wish Sonny would be here to see me at the gate. I step off the plane and walk through the terminal as soon as my feet hit the tile, I see her. Sonny! I walk straight to her and turn her around. I smile at her and she smiles that mega watt smile at me. I finally notice what she has in her arms. A baby, why is my Sonshine holding a baby? "Sonny, who's this?" I gesture towards the baby, which I can now safely say is a girl. She smiles so proudly at her then at me, " I wished I would've been able to talk to you while you were gone, but you know why we couldn't." She looks down at her feet. " But never-the-less umm..." She blushes bright red and looks away. " Sonny? What happened when I was gone?" She looks at me and finally talks to me. " She's our daughter." She smiles and looks at me, beaming. I smile at her and we walk to the car. " Well tell me who is behind this. Was it blondie, or the moron twins, oh or was it vent girl?" I say laughing, Sonny however looks very flustered and upset. " There is no prank Chad, I told you I wasn't going to be here and then surprise you, but you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" She's on the verge of tears and she turns away and buckles the child into her little frilly car seat. She turns away from me and leans against the car. "I really thought that this would go differently. I never thought, even you, would ever try to think this was a prank." I see a lone tear fall down her perfect face. I wipe it off with my thumb and she looks at me. " I'm so sorry I made you cry sonshine. I didn't think this is what you meant when I called you and you said you couldn't be here because you had prior commitments. You could have told me on the phone." She looks a fended. " That is not something you tell someone on the phone Chad!" I feel awful, I hurt my sonshine. " Lets just go home Chad." She gets in the drivers seat while I climb in the passenger seat and we drive home. When we get there she pulls the baby out and walls in, she doesn't say anything to me. I don't blame her, I'm so stupid. The rest of the day passes uneventfully, except for the occasional cry from the child. I'm sitting in our bed, Sonny is putting the baby to bed. She comes in and she looks dead tired and I didn't help at all, she heads to the dresser and takes off her ear rings and necklace. She walks over and gets her night clothes and heads to the bathroom.**

A few minutes later she comes out and lays down. "I thought you'd changed Chad, apparently not." She sighs, I put my arms around her and she tries to wiggle away from me. " Shh, Shh, Shh. It's okay Sonny." That breaks her, she bursts into tears at that point. "No, it's not!" She turns around and clings to me and cries. I whisper to her until she calms down. " Now tell me why everything won't be okay?" She looks up at me. " It started a month after you left, mom flew back to Wisconsin to see my grandparents. She never made it back, I called her and told her about what I had found out, about the baby, she screamed and yelled at me about how stupid and irresponsible I was. Then I told Marshall and Mr. Condor they made me quit So Random! until the baby was a year old. When I had to tell my friends about they gave me the same speech as my mother. When I finally had everything packed and ready to go, they all told me good riddance and hoped I decided to never come back. I can't help I was nineteen, it happened and I couldn't change it. For the longest time I had no one, I didn't have you or my mom, the two of you guys were the only ones I could talk too. With her gone and you gone it was..." She trailed off after that because she couldn't talk for shaking so badly. " I'm so sorry Sonny. If I would have known I would have came back here and been with you. That stupid movie would never, could never be as important to me as you are." I held her as tightly as possible. "I love you Sonny. Nothing will ever take me away from you again, I promise." She finally stopped crying and looks up at me with those big brown eyes, I kiss her forehead and hug her tightly. " Now, tell me about me daughter, what's her name for instance?" I smile and so does she. "Her name is Miranda May Dylan Cooper. " She smiles up at me. "Why'd you pick that name?" I ask her " Because I LOVE Miranda Lambert and she was born in May on her wedding anniversary, the fourteenth." She beams when she talks about her. And that's how I got my amazingly talented daughter and my sweet and beautiful wife. Oh and we're going to have another one real soon. All is well in CDC world.


End file.
